Little Red Riding Hood
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: My version of the classic Fairy Tale. After Red's 15th birthday, things have changed when she is on her way to her Grandmother's house who is ill. But in the woods, Red had no idea that there is a Wolf lurking around and wanted to have Red as his meal. There are friends to make, secrets to discover, and fears to face. Same story, but filled with twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1

***Prologue: Fallen Hero Among Us***

* * *

The moon is shining brightly above the night sky, and stars are sparkling around. Everything looks so peaceful. There is a town away from the woods, filled with people inside the buildings all safe and sound. But that is until one familiar sound is heard from the dark woods. A howl. Birds flew out of the trees from the sound. Every animal in the woods are afraid of this creature. The black figure ran through the bushes and head towards the riverside.  
In the farm, there are sheep scramble around their pen, crying out in fright as a dark shadow ran through the grass.

A howl was heard in the cold air. A dark figure ran through the woods. A dark wolf with gold eyes that glow in the dark. His fur is fluffy, and very dark with gray highlights. This wolf is bigger than any other normal wolf of the woods. The Wolf sniffed the air and made a growl, he ran down the hill as he is following his nose. An arrow aims near him, but hits the tree. The Wolf growled and turned to see a man on his horse with a crossbow. This man is a hunter of the town.

"You will no longer be in the town of mine, Wolf!" He said aiming his weapon at the Wolf. The Wolf snarled at him in hatred. "You've been eating our farm animals, trying to kill our children. And you must be stopped!" The Wolf growled a little at the man.

"You've killed my kind, Huntsman. But, you will not defeat me with that object!" The Wolf says in a deep, threatening voice. "I will return to town and kill you. Same goes with your human mate and the human cub." The Huntsman wrapped his finger around the trigger to shoot. The Wolf growled some more. "The three pigs are lucky to escape me, but your kind won't be so lucky to escape me. I will hunt one of you down! But, you are the first who is going to die..." He then launched at the Huntsman who pulled the trigger and noises from the Wolf is heard as he fought with the Huntsman, and the raven crows fly out of the trees and cry out noises.

* * *

Not much later, the townspeople are waiting for the hero to return with the Wolf who could be dead by now, but instead there is a Woodsman on his horse. He is holding a brown hat that is torn. There is no Huntsman with the Woodsman. Mothers held their children close to them. Something happened in the woods.

"Is the Wolf dead?" A man asks. The Woodsman throws the hat to the ground. "No..."

"The Huntsman is...?" A woman asked, and the Woodsman nodded sadly. Some people lowered their heads, and men took off their hats.

"His wife should know about this." The other woman said.

"I will take care of that." The Woodsman said as he guides his horse to the street to find the cottages that is near the town. Everyone watched him in silent.

In the house of the Huntsman, a woman, waiting for her husband to return, but there is a knock on the door. The woman rushed over to the door, after she opened it, there is the Woodsman. Telling the now widowed woman the bad news, the woman broke into tears. The Woodsman apologized to her and left her alone. Closing the door, the woman turned back to see the wooden crib where her baby girl is sleeping in.

"My dearest husband...our little Red must be safe from that Wolf." She says as she picked up the baby who cooed. "Me and your mother will protect Red together. And same goes with the Woodsman... That Wolf must be stopped."

* * *

The Wolf is on top of the boulder to see the view of the town. His yellow eyes glowed in anger, his left side near the eye is bleeding a little from the fight. The Huntsman is no more. The hero is gone. Still, the Wolf knows that if he ever goes near the town as long as the Woodsman is around, he will be dead for sure. The Wolf will return someday. And no one will stop him...


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1: A Girl in Wills***

* * *

A sun is shining brightly in the sky, and flowers around the house is blooming. The door opened and a girl in a gray dress came out with her basset hound, Max. The girl has blue eyes that sparkle, long brown hair, and a beauty mark under her right eye. She is soon to be 15 tomorrow, and she is looking forward to it. The girl is no other than Red herself. About her, she is different than the rest of the girl in the town of Wills. Red likes to be alone, never bother anyone, and she loves to be close to her only family members, her mother and Grandmother. Though, the Grandmother lives outside of town in the woods by the creek that is miles from Red's home. Red and her mother go there sometimes, but only with their friend the Woodsman to keep watch on something. Red couldn't figure out why, but the woods is full of animals.

"I wish that Grandmother could live here with us. It's safer here than out there." Red says to herself. "Max, what do you think?" The basset hound sniffs the grass and steps on his ears every time he walks. Red giggled at her dog. "You and your sense of smell, Max." She says by scratching behind her dog's ears, making him relax.

"Good afternoon, Red." Woodsman greeted as he rides the horse by the fence. Red look up at him and smiled.

"Hello, Woodsman."

"How are you today?"

"I'm doing fine as usual. I'm just enjoying the fresh air with Max here." Red replied as she patted her dog's head who smiled with his tongue hanging out. "So, how is your wood chopping?"

"Eh, you know, the same." Woodsman chuckled. "Best be going now. I'll see you around. Maybe I can come by for your birthday tomorrow if I am not too busy." Red smiled at him. The Woodsman left with his horse. The mother came out of the door.

"Red, did you finish with your chores?" She asked.

"Yes, mother. I clean the floors, dishes, and my room. But, I still need to take care of Sal." Red replied. She picked up the flower and sniffed it. "Mother, since I am turning 15 tomorrow, I have to ask..."

"What is it, dear?" The mother asked by coming over to Red and sat next to her. "You can ask me anything."

"...What...ever happened to father? I...never met him or...hear from him." Red spoke. The mother is silent. Red could figure out that her mother knows about the father. "Mother, what happened?"

"He was...a Huntsman and a hero of the town, Red." The mother said. "When...you were a baby...he died."

"...How?"

"...I...I'd rather not say, dear. It's...too much to tell." The mother said. "Don't ask again. All I can tell you that he is dead. But, he will always be there for you in spirit. I'm sure he is proud of you." She brushed the bangs out of Red's face who made a small smile. "You know, tomorrow is your birthday. And your Grandmother will be coming over as well."

"Why can't she stay in Wills? She lives in the woods miles away from here. There are dangerous animals out there. Like wolves, bears, mountain lions and...snakes." Red said.

"She only lives by the creek, and there are some men nearby who chop woods with the Woodsman." The mother said. "I'm worried myself, but...Grandma insists she is fine out there."

"I suppose you're right." Red said with a nod. "Well, I should be taking care of the horse." She went out the back where the pen is. A brown horse with dark mane. Red gave her horse tons of hay in the pen. The horse came over and started to eat. Red patted its side with a smile. "You look well, Sal." The horse made a noise and nuzzled Red's hair, making her laugh. Max's barking is heard from the front, and Red left her horse to find out what was happening. There is Woodsman with his men riding their horses towards the town. A bell is heard from the church. That means trouble is brewing. Red came back to Sal to put on the hackamore on him.

* * *

A priest is above the steps of the church building as the citizens gathered around after the alarm bell is heard. Red rode Sal towards the crowd, but heard the priest speak to everyone.

"The Wolf is struck again." He says. "At the farm, the creature took one of the pigs and brought it to the woods away from here where we could not find them. The Wolf has been lurking around these parts at night, but we have no clue where he keeps coming in without being seen by the guards." Red keeps hearing about this wolf for years. There's not paw prints anywhere outside of town. All she heard from the citizens is that the Wolf is not like any other wolf. It is big, and bad.

"We tried everything we could, Father." A men on his horse said. "We have our eyes open, and not even our hound dogs could find a scent of that creature! The Wolf is smart. It is not like the rest. It will strike again to steal our animals from the farm."

"The Wolf could even eat our children." A woman said by bring a little boy close to her.

"The Wolf is deadly." The priest spoke. "It must be stopped. Woodsman here and his men will do everything they can to find the Wolf." Woodsman came up the steps. Red listened more of the speech. "Every night, we all keep hearing those howls, and children could hardly sleep."

"It wants revenge on us." Woodsman said. "It's because one of us killed his kind." Red made a worried look on her face. The Wolf won't stop until it gets what it wants. Humans must be blamed?

"Now remember this, everyone..." The priest spoke once more. "When night falls, remain in your homes. Keep pets and farm animals in their pens or indoors."

* * *

The Fox ran up the hills to return to his master after hearing the humans talk about the Wolf. The Fox went inside the dark cave and stop at the center and lay low. In front of him, a Big Bad Wolf is there watching him in silent. A scar on his left side is seen from years before. His yellow eyes glow in the dark.

"They are speaking of you, Wolf. They will hunt you down sooner or later." The Fox said.

"Ha. They've tried to hunt me down." The Wolf spoke with a smirk. "I cover up my paw prints pretty well, and my scent for those hound dogs fades off easily. No one will ever try to catch me or...try to kill me." The Fox's ears lower a little.

"Uh, Wolf..."

"What?"

"Don't you think you should...take it easy from hunting down pigs in farms and try to break in those homes to find the little human cubs? Because, you might be captured by the humans and-" The Fox stopped talking when the Wolf got up and came up to the Fox's face with a sneer. The Fox whined and little and lowered his face to the ground in shame. "Forgive me, Wolf. I am just...worried." The Wolf's growl is heard, and turned away from him.

"Like I said before, my dear friend, no one will catch me. I am unstoppable." He said. "And I was born to fight them. If I ever see any human being in this part of the woods, he or she...will be my meal."


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 2: Red's Birthday***

* * *

The house by the creek is in the woods away from the town, and it's the house of Grandmother. She has blue eyes, gray hair in a bun, and wearing a dark pink dress with a white apron. By the fireplace, she is knitting a red cape with a hood.

"Almost done with Red's present. Oh, she is going to love this. It took me lots of time to make this for her." Grandmother said with a smile. "After all, her name is Red, and one of her favorite colors is red." After finishing up, she got up from her chair and held the cape by the hood. "Lovely. She will be called _'Little Red Riding Hood'_." She folds up the cape and place it on top of the brown paper to wrap it with and tie it. Grandmother held the present close and head out the door. There is a carriage waiting for her outside the little bridge. A man helped Grandmother up to the carriage. As she is settled in, the carriage was pulled by the horse. Grandmother sneezed a little.

"Oh dear, I don't want Red to get sick."

* * *

Red came in her house after school, and then, voices yell out _"Surprise!" _at her. Red stumbled backwards, and caught herself against the door. The mother came over and embraced her daughter.

"Happy Birthday, Red." She says. Red chuckled a little and saw Grandmother and Woodsman in the living room.

"Told ya I could come, Red." Woodsman said with a smile. Red hugged him, and went over to Grandmother who hugged her as well.

"Oh, Happy Birthday, darling." She says. "Hope today will be great for you."

"It will, Grandma." Red says. "I'm so glad you came. I haven't seen you in a while." She sat by the fireplace next to her Grandmother as the mother came over with a present. Red took the gift and rip the paper open and there is a dress. Red lift it up and the dress has a white top with a little red bow and a red skirt.

"I made that dress for you. I do hope it fits you." The mother said. Red folds her new gift and thanked her. Then, Grandmother gave Red her gift. Once the paper is ripped open, there is a red cape with a hood. Red lifted it and smiled at the sight.

"Well, well." Woodsman chuckled. "It's a Red Riding Hood."

"She is a Little Red Riding Hood." Grandmother said. Red puts on her new gift and spun around. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Grandma! Thank you!" Red exclaimed as she embraced Grandmother.

"I think it will look fine in that dress, too." The mother says. Red didn't listen as she looks at herself in the mirror on the wall. Woodsman laughed.

"She loved it." He said.

"Yes, she does..." The mother said as she looks down at the dress. "Maybe the dress isn't good enough..."

"Oh no, it's lovely." Grandmother convinced. "She will wear it. It does match the hood after all, and her name is Red." The mother smiled and watches Red spinning around with her gift in front of the mirror, admiring herself.

"Well, I better get her cake." The mother says by heading over to the kitchen. Red came over to take off her cape, but Woodsman stopped her by handing her a book.

"A book? But, this is yours..." Red says.

"It was mine, Red." Woodsman corrected. "I know you love the Fairy Tale stories, and I kept this as a child, and now...I hand over to you." Red opened the book, and closed it again. She thanked him, and she thanked everyone for the gifts. The mother heard her from the kitchen as she got the cake ready. If only her husband were alive to see Red happy.

* * *

The next morning, Red woke up from hearing her mother's voice. She rubbed her eyes and look up at her mother who giggled at her. Red yawned a little, and realized that she is sleeping in her red cape. She forgot to take it off last night after Woodsman and Grandmother left.

"You really love Grandmother's gift, don't you?" The mother asked.

"...It's lovely, mother." Red says. "But, I do love your gift and the Woodsman's. Yesterday was a great birthday."

"It sure was." The mother said. "Now, I hear from Woodsman that Grandmother is suddenly ill. She caught a cold."

"Already?" Red asked. "How?"

"Well, she was a little sick when she was here for your birthday, but now she is getting worse." The mother said. "So, I must go over to her house after I help out with the church-"

"Wait, why can't I go over there and take care of Grandmother for you?" Red asked by sitting up. "I don't have anything else to do. I'll take Sal with me, and I will be there in no time at all."

"Oh no, you are not going to those woods because there is the Wolf out there. You know what happens if-"

"Mother, please." Red begged. "I've never been over to her house in a long time, and...I want to be there for her." The mother stares at Red in silent. She really doesn't want her daughter to go out there in the woods with the Wolf hiding out there for its prey. Though, the mother had to work in the church, and the Woodsman is busy. Who will ever go to Grandma's house? Red waited for an answer from her mother.

"Well, if you really want to go out there, you must promise me-"

"I will stay on the path, never talk to strangers, and come back before nightfall." Red says, remembering the words. "I'll be back in no time."

"...Alright then. Now, get dressed dear. Oh, please wear the dress I made you. Grandmother would love to see that along with cape there." The mother says by touching the red cape. Red got out of bed and took out the dress that her mother made. "Oh, let me get that corset to go along with that." The mother said by rushing out of the room. Red sighed a little and started to change out of her dress and took off the cape.

* * *

Grandmother was in bed with tissues, sneezing and blowing her nose. One of Woodsman's men told her that Red will be coming over to take care of her instead of the mother. Grandmother was grateful, but worried about this idea. But as long as Red stays in the path with her horse, she will be fine and the Wolf won't be able to track her. After all, the Woodsman and his men are out in the woods chopping wood.

"Be careful, Red..."


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 3: Walk Down the Path***

* * *

Red stood in front of the mirror in her new dress with a black corset that her mother gave her to fit her. Red's hair was brushed down, and there is a red bow on the back of her hair. Red puts on the cape. It does look great on her dress. Red then puts on her tall white socks with black strap on shoes. The mother came over with a basket filled with supplies. A loaf of bread, a bottle of wine, fresh apples, and a chicken leg in a bag. The clothe covered the food, and the mother hand over the basket to Red who took it.

"There you are." The mother said. "Oh, you look so lovely in that dress and cape, Red."

"Thank you mother." Red replied and head out in front. The horse is standing by the grass with Max sniffing around the yard. Before Red got on Sal, the mother reminded her the rules once again. Red promised everything and got on Sal and held the basket with one hand.

"Be very careful out there, Red." The mother said. "Stay on the path. Do not talk to strangers along the way."

"Yes, mother." Red says. "And if I get hungry, I can eat one of the apples?"

"Oh, of course, Red." The mother said. "But, don't be starved out there just because all of this food is for Grandmother. Just don't eat too much of it, okay? And don't drink the wine either." Red laughed a little.

"I'll have water from either a river or at Grandma's, mother." She said. "Okay, I have to go now. Grandmother needs me." As they waved goodbye, Red got Sal walking down the road. The mother had her hand over her heart.

"I love you, Red. Be careful. Be safe." She says. Max watched Red leave with Sal trotting away from the house, he whined a little. Red turned back to see her mother and her basset hound watching. She will be safe and sound when she returns from Grandmother's.

* * *

Red continues to guide her horse down the path to head down to the woods, and there is a sign by the gate. **Beware of Wolf**. Sal snorted a little, and Red nudged his side to make him walk more. Little did she know, there is a Fox watching her go down the woods with Sal.

"What kind of human like her would go in the woods alone?" He wondered. "Oh, Wolf would do anything to have that cub." The Fox disappeared in the tall grass. Red looked around to spot anything nearby, but so far, everything is at peace. Before her horse could trot any faster, he hears sounds which makes him nervous. He neighed a little and backed up.

"Whoa, whoa, Sal. What is it, boy?" Red asked by pulling, but then, sounds from the trees are heard. Red looked up. Nothing in sight. Sounds of flapping is heard. It's just a bird. "It's okay, Sal. Only a bird. Nothing more." Red says, trying to calm down the horse. As the horse to trot, a sound of an owl is heard. Red looked up to see the brown and gray owl sitting on the branch of the tree. "Wow. Such a beautiful owl." Red says.

"Thank you, dear." A voice said. Red looked around, but all she sees is just an owl she admired. The Owl just stares at her with his big gold eyes.

"...Did you just talk?" Red asked.

"Certainly, my dear." Owl spoke. Red couldn't believe it. The Owl talks to her! How is that possible? Sal never talks, Max never talks, and neither does the farm animals in Wills. "I'm so sorry that I scared you, dear. Is this your first time wandering around in the woods?" Owl asked.

"Uh, no. I never expected animals can speak." Red replied. "I thought there was a Wolf around here, but I guess not." The Owl shivered a little.

"You must be warned, dear." He said. "The Wolf is dangerous. But, with your red cape, he will find you."

"I won't be in the woods too long." Red said. "Now, it's nice meeting you, Mr. Owl. I must be going." She nudges Sal to trot. The Owl opened his wings and flew off the branch.

Red and her horse found a river away from the path. Red got off of Sal and took him to the water for him to have a drink before moving on again. As the horse drinks, Red sets the basket down and cup her hands together to get the water for her to drink as well. Dragonflies are flying around the river, and pass Red. She smiled at them, and then noticed the frogs hopping on each rock with croaks. Do they talk too?

"Hey, what did you do to my nuts, you nutcase?" A voice asked from behind. Red peeked over the bush to see two chipmunks there. One is talking, and the other had his face stuffed. "I left the nuts right here, and they are gone! Are you sure you haven't eaten them?" The chipmunk asked. The other shook his head. Red moved away and sat on the ground. So, the forest animals talk. Strange.

"Hey, young cub!" The same voice asked. The Chipmunk climbed on Red's leg to sit on her knee. "You see any nuts around?"

"Uh, no. I...I'm not from here." Red replied. The Chipmunk sighed and jumped off. "But, when I notice your friend, his mouth is full and...he could be the culprit." Red says.

"Oh please!" The Chipmunk told her as he rolled his eyes.

"Look, I have to get going." Red says as she stood up, but then, a howl is heard. The Chipmunk cried out in alarm and climbed up the tree with his friend. Red got her basket and climbed on Sal who made noises nervously. "Let's hurry, boy!" Red said as the horse began to trot quickly. The howl isn't very close, but there is a Wolf around. The ravens fly out of the trees and nearly ran into Sal who neighed in fright. Red ducked down and look ahead of her to see that the path is still leading to her Grandmother's place, but then, there is a sign that leads two different paths.

"Sal, let's go to the right. Grandma's house is in that direction." Red says, but then, the raven crows fly around, and Sal rises up, making Red cry out and fall off of him. The basket landed on the ground as the food and a bottle rolled away. Sal neighed and ran off in a wrong direction on the left path. "Sal! Sal! Come back!" Red cried out. But, the frightened horse never hears her cries. Red groaned a little and gathered the food back in her basket.

"Those crows are so terrified of the Wolf, dear." A voice said. Red looked back up and saw Owl again on the branch. "I'm sorry about the horse. You must be on your way before the Wolf comes around." Red stands up and brushes down her dress and cape.

"I must find Sal. He's my way to get to my Grandmother's faster." Red said. "Now thanks to those stupid ravens, I have to get Sal back and try to calm him down." She ran down the left path where her horse heads off to, but she hears Owl's voice.

"Wait, wait! It's too dangerous! Young human cub! Wait!" He flew off the branch to follow her. Red gripped on her basket as she runs down the path. There are horse tracks continues ahead, but until it leads off the path. Red looked over to her left, possibly where Sal heads off to. The Owl lands on the boulder next to the path, watching Red who stares off in silent.

"Sal is off the path." Red said. "I have to get him back."

"No, dear. You couldn't." Owl said.

"He will be more scared if I didn't find him." Red told the old bird. "The Wolf will find him."

"That is the point! The Wolf is nearby, and he will come after you if you go out in the woods with no path!" Owl exclaimed.

"I'm not afraid, Owl. Sal needs me, and I need him. I must hurry so I can get to my Grandmother's house. She's very ill." Red said and walk down the grass. She puts on her hood and held the basket close. The Owl watched in worry. He flew off the boulder and went ahead of Red.

"That human cub had no idea how dangerous the Wolf is. Sooner or later, the Wolf might have her for lunch."

* * *

A black paw stomped on the ground, and a black nose lowers on the dirt, and inhaled. The Wolf sniffed the scent by the river and found footprints. He sniffed them, and licked his teeth.

"Well, well, well. A human child is out here alone in the woods, but she does have a horse." The Wolf said by forming a smile. The Fox sat by the river. "Fox, go to the Woodpecker. He's the honest one. He must have seen the girl."

"But, I don't know if the human cub made it that far in the woods, Wolf." The Fox said. "But, I will do what you request." He rush down the grass to follow the footprints. But found the horse prints instead. The Wolf noticed the Fox sniffing the ground.

"Something wrong?"

"No. Smells like the human cub left in a hurry. She heard your howl not too long ago, and she got on the horse. The path continues on this way." The Fox replied. The Wolf sniffed around to make the Fox stop sniffing. They followed the scent and there is two paths with signs. The Wolf look towards the left and follow it. The Wolf stopped and turned to the left again to find the scent of Red that is off the path. She is in the woods, literately.

"She's out there. And I can still smell her. But lost track of the horse." The Wolf said.

"How are you gonna get her?" The Fox asked. "Just pounce on her and-"

"No. I must track her, and see how she is worse to eat." The Wolf said. "But, let us see if she does get by the Woodpecker. That little bird can tell the truth." The Wolf rush towards the grass and follows the scent of Red. The Fox feels nervous about this, but he followed him.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 4: Who's Afraid?***

* * *

Red walked out of the grass meadow, and see that ahead of her that the trees blocked the sunlight. The woods ahead is dark with no path. Red turned back where she came from, but she had to get Sal back. She calls out the horse's name, hoping to hear any sound from him, but nothing. Red found the prints of Sal on the ground. He was here. Still Red is worried about Sal and herself. The Wolf might be looking for her.

"I have to hurry and get Sal. I can't stay in the woods for long. Grandmother is expecting me." Red says as she walks down the woods, pushing away the twigs away from her view. Suddenly, a gray rabbit popped out of the bushes and saw Red there.

"Hide!" He says. Red stares down at him, but the Rabbit gestured her to follow him. Red didn't ask, but decided to follow the little creature. The Rabbit hopped down the the woods as Red follows him. Above, there is a black and red Woodpecker. "You climb up there, human cub! He won't find you!" The Rabbit told Red.

"You mean the Wolf?"

"Yes him! Now, hurry!" The Rabbit begged. Red hid the basket behind the bushes and covered it with leaves just in case. Red then climbed on the tree and try to hide in the shade. The Woodpecker nodded at her that she is safe. The Rabbit kicks the dirt around to get rid of the scent of Red. The Wolf does have a good sense of smell. The Elk came along with his fawn.

"What is going on now?" He asked.

"The Wolf will be coming along in a minute!" The Rabbit exclaimed. Before the Elk could say something, the Fawn behind behind the bushes and bumped into a basket. He sniffed it, but leave it alone as his father told him to stay hidden until the Wolf leaves. Red remains on the branch, not saying a word. The forest animals are helping her to keep away from the Wolf who she haven't run into yet. But, the Wolf is deadly.

"Shh. He-he's coming this way." The Woodpecker says as he lands on the rock. The Wolf appeared from the right and slowly approach the creatures. The Fox is behind him. The Wolf sniffed the ground, and snorted.

"She was here. And now, I've lost track." The Wolf says. His yellow eyes look up at the Woodpecker. "Hello, dear Woodpecker."

"Hello, Wolf!" The Woodpecker greeted, trying to remain calm.

"I hear there is a human cub around the outskirts of the forest." The Wolf says. "I followed her scent, and she must have past here by your home."

"Human cub? I've never seen any human cub." The Woodpecker lied. "The Woodsman and his men aren't around either." The Wolf raises a brow at him.

"Hmm. Strange. This is also where her horse was."

"He ran off in a hurry like he was spooked." The Rabbit added. "I thought maybe...by chance you have scared him." The Wolf sniffs the ground again, and sniffs the tree. His ears perk up a little. The Rabbit watched nervously.

"The girl touched this tree of yours, Woodpecker." The Wolf says as he look up at the tree. From the branches, Red moved from the spot where she was sitting since the Wolf is very suspicious of her arrival and scent. He will find her soon enough. "Don't lie to me, Woodpecker. I know you." The Wolf spoke as he approach the bird. "Where is the girl? Is she in your tree hiding from me?"

"No." The Woodpecker replied. "No human is up in my home. If there was, I wouldn't be here." The Wolf snarled a little, showing his canine teeth. The Woodpecker gulped a little. "I swear, Mr. Wolf! I haven't seen the human cub! You mentioned that the horse of hers pass by here. Why not...go after it? It could be leading to the girl!"

"Wolf, I picked up more scent from the horse over here." The Fox added as he is behind the bushes. As he sniffs around, a green leaf fell beside him. The Fox looked up and saw Red there, remaining still, looking back at him. Her eyes are wide in fear. She's caught. But, the Fox never spoke a word, he only stares. The Wolf came over to the Fox and sniffed the ground.

"Well, if that horse went down the darkest part of the woods, then that way must be where the girl is." He said with a sneer. "Oh, and Mr. Woodpecker."

"Y-yes?"

"If I don't find the girl out there...I will come back." The Wolf says. "I will force you to talk." The bird shook a little. The Wolf ran off as the Fox follows. Red watches them leave, and sighed in relief since the Fox didn't tell the Wolf that he found her in the tree. The Elk watched the two canines leave, and told Red to come down. Red slowly climbs down the tree, carefully not to ruin the dress or the red cape. On the ground, she leans against the tree.

"That was too close." She says.

"That Wolf will have us as a snack if he found out." The Rabbit says. "You better be grateful about this, girl. We saved your life from that monster."

"I won't ask why you want to help me, but...thanks a lot." Red said. "But, Sal might be in danger because you guys told the Wolf where he went off to."

"Oh don't worry about that horse of yours, little darling." The Woodpecker assured. "The Wolf only wants certain meals he hears from. So, Sal, your horse friend, ain't worth his time to eat as a meal." Red placed her hand over her heart in relief. Thank goodness for that. The Fawn came out from his hiding place, the basket is in his mouth and gave it to Red who took it in thanks.

"So, what are you doing here all alone in these parts?" The Elk asked.

"Well, I'm out of the path because those raven crows scared Sal, and I have to get him back. He's my fastest way to get to my Grandmother's house, and back home." Red replied as she wipes the leaves away from the clothe in the basket.

"The path? Ouch." The Rabbit murmured, lowering his long ears. "The path is where most humans like you could get injured by the Wolf."

"But, it's my only way to get to my Grandmother's, Rabbit. I just need to find my horse, and be on my way as fast as I could. The Wolf can't catch me." Red said as she puts on her hood. "Now, you guys seen my horse, now lead me to him."

"Follow the tracks." The Woodpecker suggested. "Trust me, darling. Here is a little advice before you go." He flew over and land on her shoulder. "There is a flower field to the north west, and that leads you to the safest way back to your homeland, and on the north east, there is a riverbank where most frogs live. But beware, darling, that riverbank will lead you towards the very darkest part of the forest. Where the Wolf sleeps." Red's heart beat. The further she will go down the woods, the more fearful it gets. But, she had to find Sal before going over to her Grandmother's.

"The riverbank is where I will go. Sal must be there." Red said.

"You're going alone?" The Fawn asked in worry.

"I don't think it's a right decision to make." The Elk said.

"Go to the flower fields. It's safer and brighter." The Rabbit suggests.

"No. My Grandmother is waiting for me. And Sal needs me to find him. He will be more scared if I don't find him around. I'm going down to the darkest part of the woods." Red said as she walks away from the worried animals. "I'm not afraid of the Wolf." She whispered. The animals watched, not trying to stop her. The Woodpecker sighed a little.

"To be honest like always, I think she's gonna die."


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 5: Red Meets the Witch***

* * *

Red's mother is sewing a clothe in the house humming a tune, and Max is sleeping by the fireplace. Then, a sound of a horse is heard outside. The mother went out there is Sal, but Red isn't with him. The mother restrained the horse to calm him. She looks at the view of the woods in worry. Red might be out there in serious danger. Max came out and whined a little. The mother climbed on Sal and guides him down the road to get to the Woodsman, and Max ran beside the horse.

"Miss! Miss!" One of the men called, making the mother stop the horse. "Where are you going?"

"Have you seen the Woodsman? Is he out in the woods?"

"He just got back. He's in the bar with his men!" The man replied. The mother guides the horse to the town to get to the bar, and Max followed. The bar is by the shop of meat. The mother got off of Sal and walked in the bar, and there is the Woodsman with beer in his hand, laughing.

"Woodsman! Help me, please!" The mother begged. The Woodsman turned to her.

"What's the matter, miss? Where's Red?"

"She's in the woods alone! I don't think she's at her Grandmother's yet! Our horse came alone, and..." The mother stopped. She doesn't want to think that Red might be eaten by the Wolf out in the woods.

"Oh god, I didn't see her out there. I just got done with the job, and-" The Woodsman spoke.

"Please, find Red! And just to make sure, go to her Grandmother's." The mother said. "They are all I have left."

"Miss, I promise you." The Woodsman said with a look. "I will go out there and find your daughter. She's important to me too, same goes with her Grandma. If I ever see that Wolf, I will kill him." He grabbed his ax left the bar with his men who decides to join him. The mother followed them out and thanked the Woodsman once more. The Woodsman got on his horse and took off with his men. Max whined a little, and the mother pets him.

"Red, if you are out there alive, please be careful and stay away from the Wolf." She whispered. "The Woodsman will find you."

* * *

The sun was blocked by the dark trees as Red walks down the dark road to the spooky woods where her horse may have gone. The prints of Sal is seen on the ground, and Red is relieved, but a bit scared for his life. These woods are dark and very creepy. No wonder the Wolf lives around here. The owls are watching her from the trees, and there are some crows make noises at her. Red held her basket and cloak in a tight grip.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Red." She says to herself. "The Wolf isn't around. Just look for Sal and you will be on your way."

"You'll die!" One of the crows said. Red stopped and look up at the crows who flew off the branches. "You'll die! You'll die!" The crow chanted.

"...Did that crow just say I'm gonna die?" Red asked. A gust of wind hits her face, making her hood come off. The crows flew around in circles in front of Red who is watching in confusion. As the crows fly away, there is a elder woman in gray robes. Pale skin, dark hair, green eyes, and wore a red crystal as a necklace. Red had not seen the likes of this woman before, and she appeared where the crows are circling.

"What are you doing here in my woods, child?" The old woman asked in a low voice that gives Red some chills.

"I...I'm looking for my horse, ma'am." Red replied, not sure if this strange woman is friendly or not. "But, I'm not into trouble, really. Have you seen my horse? His name is Sal, and-"

"The horse you seek is no longer in these woods, child. The horse has returned to the town called Wills." The old woman said. "And you are by the name of Red. Also known as Little Red Riding Hood."

"...How do you know my name?"

"I know many things, child." The old woman replied, forming a smile that is seemingly friendly. "I am a witch of the forest. Please, call me Selena." Red blinked a few times. A witch? She never thought she could actually meet a witch. But this one is nothing like the wicked ones from the books Red have read before. "Your horse, Sal, is safe in your home. But, you must be getting along too. My home is not safe. The Wolf is looking for you, child."

"But, I still have to go to my Grandmother's house, Selena. She's sick, and I have to give this stuff to her. She's expecting me." Red said. "The animals help me hide from the Wolf, so I am safe for now."

"No. You do not understand. The Wolf lurks in the shadows. I know the Wolf for too long. He killed your kind, child." Selena said. She took Red's hand, pulling her along to walk. "Come with me, child. You will be safe in my home. The cave is a home of my kind." Selena guides Red down the road. Her kind? What does she mean by that? There are more witches?

* * *

A Wolf sniffs the grass, and then he picks up another scent. A girl. The Wolf growled in anger and his sharp claws drags the dirt. The Fox lowered his ears a little.

"That pecker bird...lied to me!" Wolf growled and scratched the bark of the tree. His claws marks are on the tree. Fox gulped a little. "Once I have my paws on him, I swear I will-" The Wolf stopped as he picked up a scent of Red. He looks over to see the riverbank. He smirked. "Hmm. That girl is heading towards my home, isn't she?"

"But, what if she-" Fox spoke, but Wolf didn't listen.

"Come, Fox. We must head to the woods of mine. She must be waiting." He says as he trots over the tracks. He sniffs the footprints and licked his lips. "Mmm. She smells...scrumptious." The Fox shivered a little. He followed his master down to the woods.

* * *

Selena brought over a bowl of soup on the wooden table where Red is sitting. Red sets her basket down by her feet and took the bowl. Selena sat across from her, taking out a bottle of wine. Red looked around the cave in silent as she eats the soup. There are decorations of witch craft, bottles of spells, and blood of any kind of animal of the forest.

"So, you...live here in this cave?" Red asked, trying to make a conversation instead of a silent treatment. Selena nodded a little, taking a sip of the soup with a wooden spoon.

"This cave is my sanctuary. Home of ours."

"Are there more of you?" Red asked.

"Of course. Where else would we go? This forest is our home. We have to hide from that monster, Red." Selena replied. "Even the cubs are terrified."

"Cubs? What do you mean by that?" Red asked. A little gray and white wolf cub came in. He has brown eyes, and he came up to Selena, whining a little. "A wolf? You have wolves here?" Selena got up from her seat and gestured Red to follow her and the wolf cub. Red got up and followed the witch down the cave corridor and there is a bridge ahead. What a big cave this is. Red never knew caves like this can be huge, and a place where wolves or bears can live.

"Red Riding Hood, I live here with these wolves to protect them from the Big Bad Wolf. They never go to their own home because of Wolf." Selena says. Over the edge of cave steps, there are a pack of wolves and their cubs. Red was amazed. Many wolves. Gray, white, light brown, and few black wolves around. They are in usual height than the Wolf Red saw earlier. The Wolf is bigger than these wolves.

"Wow." Red whispered. The wolves perk up at her and Selena. The cub ran down the steps to find his mother. "They are so beautiful."

"Yes, they are." Selena agreed. "Wolves are magnificent creatures of the forest. But, the Big Bad Wolf is...different. He was once one of them until the betrayal." Selena sat on the rock as Red sat on the step, listening. "When he was a little cub, he was a runt. His mother was a beautiful white wolf, white as snow, and eyes blue as a sky. She was killed by the hunters. Wolf and his siblings were scattered, and the hunters try to track, so they could tame them to be theirs." Selena says. "Wolf was the first one to be tamed, and his siblings were lucky to get away."

"So, the hunters tamed Wolf. For what?" Red asked.

"For training him to protect the town. A town doesn't have those blood hounds to find prey." Selena replied. "They raise Wolf to be strong, big, and very protective of the town they are living in. But, the Wolf soon realized that he was used to be hunt down his own kind. The Wolf left the town, and came here in this forest and found us. He was such a mess, poor thing."

"And then what happened?" Red asked, eager to hear more.

"I raise him very well, but it did surprise me that he is growing bigger and bigger than any wolf could." Selena said. "In your town, Wolf is friends with a Huntsman who is not like the ones Wolf met back in the day. The people of Wills were afraid of the Wolf because of his size. The wife of the Huntsman was terrified as the people, and feared that the Wolf might be after the child she was bearing."

"The Wolf was a good one, huh?" Red asked. "So, what happens next?"

"Well, the Wolf is living peacefully here, and he started to grow very hungry. He went to the homes of those pigs, but didn't get any luck." Selena replied as she sighed. "The farm by the town is filled with sheep, pigs, chickens, and geese. The Wolf didn't have a choice but to take one of the sheep. After the feast, he was hungry for more..." Selena shuts her eyes as she thought about the memory of the Wolf hunting down farm animals, and small children in the village. "The Huntsman was told that the Wolf is no longer good, and he must stop him. But, the Huntsman failed. The Wolf killed the hero of the town. Wills was no longer the same. The wife was in sorrow, and she raised the child alone." She says. She touched Red's hand. "Red, that child...was you." Red pulled away.

"...The Huntsman. My mother told me that..." Red spoke. "She never told me how my father died..."

"I am very sorry, Red." Selena said.

"My father...the Wolf killed my father I don't even know." Red says.

"Your people are terrified of wolves, Red." Selena told the girl. "Before the Wolf realized he's wanted dead, the Huntsman killed one of the wolves around here for warning. But, the Wolf demands a fight to the death. His lust is hunger for blood." Red got up and went down the cave steps. One gray wolf came up to her and nuzzle Red's offering hand with his head. Red pets the wolf and started to hug him. The other wolves watched.

"I'm sorry about your loss, wolves. But...I will tell the Woodsman and his men to do something about the Big Bad Wolf. I promise." Red says. She returned up the steps. Selena followed her out of the cave. Red got her basket and puts on a hood. "I must go. Since my horse is in town, then I have to walk to my Grandmother's."

"Please be very careful, Red." Selena said. "Here, take this." She hands over a little knife to Red. The girl took it and puts it in the basket. "The Wolf will find you sooner or later. Be on guard." Red thanked her and left the cave. Selena watched her leave the cave, and look up in the sky. It's still daylight, but tonight will be a full moon in a few hours.  
Red thought about the story about Wolf, and couldn't believe that her father was killed by him. The Wolf will pay for this and everything he had done to her town years ago.


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 6: The Big Bad Wolf Meets Little Red Riding Hood***

* * *

Stepping on rocks to across the river at a time, Red jumped on the edge to climb on to get to the path that was close by to get to her Grandmother's house. Red made it to the top and sat by the tree and sighed a little. It's going to be a long trip back home after Grandmother's place. She placed her basket down and check on the food. At least they're not dirty. As Red was resting her legs and feet from walking, she found bushes filled with blueberries.

"Wow. I should pick them for me and maybe for Grandma." Red says, coming over to the blueberry bush. She picked them and put them in her basket, until she felt something behind her. She turned around and saw the birds. They are picking berries from the ground. Red smiled at them and went back to berry picking. From behind her, there are yellow eyes watching her from the bushes. No other than the Wolf himself. Red covered her basket with a clothe and walk along to get to the path. A Wolf came out from hiding and smirked.

"Who's that I see walking in these woods? Why it's Little Red Riding Hood." Wolf says as he slowly follows her trail, making sure Red doesn't hear him. His stomach growls as he smells Red's scent. How he wanted to eat her up. He hides behind each tree while watching his meal walk away. The Fox follows the Wolf silently.

"Wolf, how are you going to approach her?" Fox asked, laying low behind the bush. "Just pounce on her?"

"No. That would be too easy for me." Wolf says. "I have plans. I will have to act suave and charming, so she won't have to be afraid of me. Trust me, it works every time whenever I meet a lady. And you will be helping me." He shook a little and rush over to be ahead of Red. The Fox sat down and shook his head.

"Oh, I hope things don't go ugly." He said. He followed his master. Red found a path right in front of her. A sign points to the direction where she must go. Before she could get to the path, she hears a sound behind her. Like a buzzing around. She turned around to look above, and there is a bee hive with bees flying around it.

"Hm. At least it's not a Wolf." Red says to herself. She walked on and got on the path. "Finally. Now off to my Grandma's house." She reached down in her basket and got a blueberry and ate it. "Mmm. Tasty."

_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood,_  
_You sure are lookin' good,_  
_You're everything a big bad wolf would want._

"Hello, young lady." A male voice asked from behind. Red turned and gasped at the sight of the Wolf by the tree, sitting calmly, moving his tail a little. He gave her a charming grin on his face, and his eyes are half lidded. Red reached inside her basket to find the knife Selena gave her, but the Wolf slowly approach her, still grinning. "Don't be afraid, my dear. I will not harm you." He says, circling around her, brushing his tail against Red's waist sides. Red remains still. Her hand in her basket only touches the food and the bottle of wine, but couldn't find the little knife.

"I don't want any trouble, Mr. Wolf." Red said slowly. "I know what you are trying to-"

"Oh, don't call me Mr. Wolf, dearest Little Red Riding Hood." Wolf says with a chuckle. "Wolf is fine. Mr. Wolf is my father. So, do you have a name, human cub?"

_Little Red Riding Hood,_  
_I don't think even big girls should,_  
_Go walkin' in these spooky old woods alone.  
_  
Red sneered at him. He just called her Red Riding Hood. Red is her name. He would've known that. The Wolf stares at her, smiling again._  
_

"So, it is Red, isn't it? That is a lovely name after all." He says. He stood in front and made a bow to her. "I am the Wolf, as you know. I'm very pleased to meet you, Little Red Riding Hood." He stood up straight.

"I know who you are, you Big Bad Wolf. You can't fool me that easily." Red said. "The other wolves are scared of you, even the witch. She told me so much about you." The Wolf make claw marks on the path, chuckling at the girl.

"So, you met Selena. I'm impressed you made it this far, Red. But I can track you. You can't fool this nose of mine." He said.

"You don't scare me." Red told him. "I'm not afraid of anything. That means I'm not afraid of you." The Wolf chuckled again.

_What big eyes you have,_  
_The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad._  
_So, just to see that you don't get chased,_  
_I think I ought to walk with you for a way._

"You should be. I'm not saying you should be afraid of me. You should be afraid of other creatures of the forest." He said. "You never know what is lurking in these woods. Allow me to walk with you, to keep you safe until you are on your way, Red."

"No thanks." Red said. "You want to eat me." Again, the Wolf laughed and got in front from her walking away from him.

"That is so not true, Red. I don't have much of an appetite." He lied. "Why would I eat a little cute human cub like you?" He circles around her once more. "Trust me, Red. I only come here and say hello. That's proper." Red found a knife and took it out. She points at the Wolf who watches her. He would growl, but he had to keep calm in this situation.

"Stay away from me, Wolf! You killed my one family member years ago." Red says, glaring at the Wolf. "Don't act all innocent about it. I know what you did to my father. You betrayed him and the kind you are part of."

"Oh did I now?" Wolf asked, raising a brow at the fearless girl. Red nodded at him. "I was just hungry."

"For blood." Red corrected. "Most wolves aren't like that."

_What full lips you have,_  
_They're sure to lure someone bad._  
_So, until you get to grandma's place,_  
_I think you ought to walk, with me and be safe._

The Fox was behind her since he had to back the Wolf up on this. Red focuses on the Wolf who stares at her.

"Smart little cub, aren't you?" Wolf asked. "Since you are the cub of that Huntsman, I did promise one thing to him before he dies. I promise to get his mate and his cub. So, the cub, is you all along." He slowly approach her. "But, I am not going to do that to you, Red. You are special in this world. Nothing I have never seen before. Believe me, I've been starving and been betrayed once before and I learned that the hard way." Red lowers her knife, looking into Wolf's eyes in silent. His tone sounds sadden, but it could be a trick.

"I'm with him for a long time, Red." Fox spoke. "He tries to change his ways. And when he saw you walking around these woods, he thought having humans and certain creatures as meals aren't worth his time." Red turned to him, then back at the Wolf who walks around her and the Fox.

"Now, if you really insists to walk alone, so be it." The Wolf spoke. "Be on your guard, Red. Because your cloak is like a target to bears or mountain lions if you go any further." He started to walk away slowly as the Fox follows him. Red puts away the knife and look ahead of her path, but turned back to the Wolf and the Fox. She doesn't know what to think. Should she let the Wolf come with her to keep her safe, or should she just walk alone?

_I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on,_  
_Till I'm sure that you've been shown._  
_That I can be trusted walkin' with you alone._

"Wolf." Red called. The Wolf smirked a little before turning to her. He leaned over to the Fox.

"Bingo." He whispered. "She needs me...for a time being."

"Please don't get me into this one, Wolf." Fox begged.

"Too bad. If things go wrong, you have to help me trap her!" The Wolf snapped. He turned to Red with a smile, hiding his devious emotion. "Change in mind, Red?"

"Well, if you are serious about you trying to change, then you can come along. I just need to get to my Grandmother's." Red says. Wolf nodded, wanting her to go on. He walked beside her. "She lives in the woods by the creek. I don't know how she does it, but I guess nothing went wrong at her house. You don't know where she lives, do you?"

"To be honest with you, yes." The Wolf replied. "I have pass by her house, but I never bother her, because I might frighten her because I am big. Everyone is afraid of me."

"Well, I'm not." Red said. "Just remember this, when there is a direction to my Grandma's house, you must be on your own way."

"Of course, Red." The Wolf says, hiding his smirk.

_Little Red Riding Hood,_  
_I'd like to hold you if I could,_  
_But you might think I'm a big bad wolf, so I won't._

For a while, Red and the Wolf are walking down the path as the Fox is behind them. So far, things are going smoothly. Red still keeps her guard up, but she is having a good time talking to this Wolf. He's very calm and charming. Maybe he has changed, but unaware that it's a lie. The possums are hanging upside down on the trees, watching Red with the Wolf. One possum is shocked, but remain quiet as the Wolf gave her a warning stare if she said anything. Then there are skunks by the trees.

"The Wolf has the girl." A female skunk whispered. "What do we do?"

"Nothing." A male skunk replied. "The Wolf is deadly."

"But-"

"Don't do anything. We'll be his next meal if we interfere." They watched Red and the Wolf pass them. The Wolf is looking left and right since there are animals around. If they say anything or get into a way, things will go ugly.

_What a big heart I have,_  
_The better to love you with,_  
_Little Red Riding Hood._  
_Even bad wolves can be good._

A sign is seen ahead, and Red knew she is getting close to her Grandmother's place. She turned to see the Wolf looking around in suspicion, like if something or someone is watching. But, nothing is around but her and Wolf.

"Uh, is everything alright?" She asked. The Wolf turned to her.

"Yes. I thought someone is here. I can smell 'em." He replied.

"...Okay. Well, this is your stop, Wolf. Thank you for walking with me on the safe side." Red said. The Wolf smiled at her.

"Of course, Red. It was such a nice stroll. Now, you be careful out there, and be safe when you return home." He said. Red walked away. "Oh, before you go to your Grandma's place, why not pick those flowers over here?" Red turned back and found flowers by the Wolf. "She would love those, don't you think?" Red thought about it, and nodded. She came over to the flowers and pick them. The Wolf said goodbye to her and went off the path that is across the girl. The Wolf chuckled evilly. "You won't be returning to your village, Little Red. You will be in my stomach." He ran through the woods to get to the house by the creek before Red does.

_I'll try to be satisfied._  
_Just to walk close by your side,_  
_Maybe you'll see things my way,_  
_Before we get to grandma's place._

The Fox looked at Red who is busy picking some flowers, he left her to follow Wolf down to the woods. Red turned back to find out that she is alone. She didn't hear the Wolf say goodbye to her. Well, this is his stop like Red said. At least the Wolf didn't try to eat her. But, the Wolf killed the Huntsman. And he is being so friendly towards her.

"I guess he's telling the truth. He has changed." Red said. "Maybe that's why I let him come along. He didn't try to eat me or anything. But, should I tell the people of Wills about this?" She place the flowers in her basket and walk down the path.

_Little Red Riding Hood,_  
_You sure are lookin' good._  
_You're everything a big bad wolf could want._

She looked up at the sun and noticed it's been so long since she's been out. The sun was about to set. Red must hurry to her Grandmother's before nightfall. Her mother must be worried by now.

"I'm almost there, Grandma." Red said. "Just hang in there. I'm almost there to your house."


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 7: Break In***

* * *

The Woodsman is in the fields with the blood hounds, trying everything he could to find the track of Red. So far, the blood hounds couldn't pick up a scent of Red in the fields. But, a howl from one of the hounds is heard. The Woodsman got on his horse and lead the hound dogs to follow the sound of the blood hound. One of the men on the horse points at down at the tracks.

"Tracks of the horse of Red's. It turned around to the direction back in Wills." He said. "We're looking for Red's trail. She couldn't gone that far."

"She could be in the woods." The Woodsman told him. "But, maybe she made it to her Grandmother's. I'll go over there right now. Just stick around here and see if the hounds found more of the scent. If it's Red's, follow it." He guides his horse back to the fields. A howl is heard, but this time, it's a howl from the Wolf. "The Wolf is nearby." The Woodsman whispered. "He better not get Red." His horse trots down the fields. There is a path ahead and the Woodsman notices the blood hounds sniffing on the path. There are paw prints. One hound growled. The Woodsman got his horse to follow the tracks of the Wolf, but no sign of Red's footprints.

"You found something?" One of the men asked from behind.

"The Wolf's tracks. He's been here recently." The Woodsman replied. "I'll go on ahead. Maybe I can Red's tracks up ahead." He made his horse trot faster. The blood hounds are ahead to follow the scent of the Wolf. The Woodsman prayed to find Red soon.

* * *

Red took off her hood and bend over to the water to drink from her hands. She cup them together to gather the fresh water and drink it. When she heard the howl from the Wolf, she had no idea why he would howl. Shrugging, she went back of drinking water until an Owl came down to her.

"Oh, you are safe and sound, my dear." He said. Red looked up at the Owl. "The skunks and possums told me that you were with the Wolf. Why is that?"

"He..." Red started. "I don't know how to explain it. But, he walked with me to keep me safe. And...he is quite charming for a wolf like him. I mean, he did kill-"

"He uses his friendly side to fool you, dear." Owl said. "It works every time to the prey. He acts guilty of what he did, and got you into his good side, but...he is bad. Don't ever trust him, dear. He will find you again."

"He's not the only Wolf I've seen. There are more hiding from him. The witch, Selena, lives with them to protect him. She told me everything." Red says. "Wolf killed my father years ago when I was a baby, and...when Wolf appeared and said that he will kill me, he decided not to. He said I am special in this world and he feels very guilty about it. His eyes look sad, and his voice is depressing and..." Red stopped when she thought back of her encounter with the Wolf. The Owl clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"His charm. Yet, you are lucky that you are alive. But, remember this, he will find you and get you for sure." He told her. "Everyone you met so far is worried about you, dear. Even the wolves you met in the cave of the witch. You must be on your way. Do not confront the Wolf again." Owl flew away from the tree as Red watches in silent. The Wolf's friendly side, his charm... Red doesn't know what to say. Either she is in danger, or her family is. Red got up and put on the hood and grab her basket.

"If I see him, I will talk to him. I want to hear the truth out of him."

* * *

Grandmother locked the doors and the windows since she had heard the howl. She backed away from the door, and slowly walk up the stairs where her room is at, and went to her bed. She coughed a little as she sat on her bed and settle in the blankets, trying to get warm. She was wondering what was keeping Red. It's been hours, and she should've been here by then.  
Outside the house, the Wolf and the Fox are by the door, trying to figure out how to get in since they heard the old woman lock the doors and windows inside. The Wolf knew he couldn't just break in the windows. He had to think of a way to get in without alarming the old human. He looked around to make sure if Red hadn't made it up yet, but so far, she hasn't. She is far behind. The Wolf smirked.

"So, what's the plan now?" The Fox asked.

"Just lay low." The Wolf replied. He came up to the door, and use his paw to knock on the door without scratching it.

"Who is it?" A voice asked inside the house. It was Grandmother's. "Hello?" The Wolf silently cleared his throat.

"It's me, Grandma. Little Red Riding Hood." He replied, intimating Red's voice. The Fox's eyes grew wide. The Wolf can intimate voices, but this girl voice he makes isn't like Red's, but will it work? "Please, let me in." The Wolf asked in a fake girl voice.

"Oh, you finally arrived, my little girl." Grandmother's voice said. The Wolf hears the lock click. He formed a smirk, showing his canine teeth.

"Wolf, you gonna eat her?" Fox asked in a nervous voice.

"Let's find out." Wolf replied. The door opened, and there is Grandmother. Her expression turns into fear. "Hello, Grandma." The Wolf greeted. He slowly approach her, growling. The old woman backed away from the Wolf and rush upstairs. "Is that how you greet a guest here, Grandma?" The Wolf asked, following her upstairs. Grandmother shuts her door of the room and hides in the closet. "I ran into your little granddaughter. She is a sweet little thing. She will come by any moment."

"Get out!" Grandmother cried out. "Get out of my house, you beast!" The Wolf chuckled and walk in her room and sniff her scent and found out she is in the closet.

"Well, since you are hiding from me, I guess I have to get you out. Don't want Red to know you are held hostage." The Wolf uses his mouth to open the closet door and there is Grandmother, sinking down in fear. "If you really want to live, you must do as I say..." Wolf threatened as he shows his sharp teeth. Grandmother shook in fear at him.

"Please, don't eat me...please..."


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 8: Dirty Tricks***

* * *

The sun was setting in the sky, and the clouds are gray. Red rush down the path and there is the house by the creek. Red smiled in relief. She made it. She finally made to her Grandmother's house. Everything back there slow Red down from going to the house, but it doesn't matter now. Walking over the little bridge, Red notice the front door is open. She stood in the doorway and looked around. Everything in this house is quiet. Did Grandmother leave the door open? No, she never does. And she couldn't be outside, she's ill.

"Grandmother?" Red called. No response. "Grandmother, where are you?" Red called again. She looked around the kitchen, the living room, and the last place to look is Grandmother's bedroom. She cautiously walk up the stairs. Something doesn't feel right. Is Grandmother sleeping? Maybe that's why she isn't responding. Red opened the bedroom door, and there is a lump in the bed. She silently walked over to the bedside and set the basket down. Red took off her hood and look down at the sleeping figure. "Grandmother?" Red asked, by poking the lump. A night cap is seen on the head of the figure.

"Oh, hello Red." A voice says. Red looks at her Grandmother who is hiding in the covers, but she did see the eyes. "I was so worried about you, Red. What took you so long?"

"I...uhh...it's a long story, Grandmother." Red replied as she is scratching her head. "So, sorry I took so long. Now, what do you need? Wine, bread, berries-"

"Oh, not at the moment, Red. Now, come lay next to me..." Grandmother said. Before Red could come closer, the eyes of the woman is bigger than ever. The eyes are yellow, like they could glow in the dark. Red froze at her spot, blinking at her odd Grandmother who stares back.

"Grandmother, what big eyes you have." She whispered. A chuckle is heard from her, but it is deep. It sounds familiar.

"All the better to see you with, my dear." The old woman replied, raising her head. Red noticed the ears popping out.

"What...what big ears you have."

"All the better to hear you with, my dear." Grandmother replied. The mouth formed into a grin. Red gasped and backed away at the sight.

"Grandma...what...what..." Red stammered. "What big teeth you have." The figure rises, but something is off about it. Red gasped in fear. This is not her Grandmother.

"All the better to eat you with!" The creature said. The head shook and the night cap fell off. Red looked up. The figure came out of the shadows. It's the Wolf. "Hello, Little Red. Nice of you to drop by."

"You..." Red started.

"You are just in time for dinner, Red." Wolf says. "You are my dinner!"

"You...you tricked me!" Red cried out. "Where's my Grandma?! Where is she?!"

"My charm got you good, didn't it?" Wolf chuckled. "But don't worry, your Grandmother is safe for now. She will be my dessert." Red backed away, but felt a wall on her back. The Wolf licked his lips. "You look so tasty when you get scared!" Then, Red got her basket and swung it to hit the Wolf's face, and dash out of the room. The Wolf growled a little and ran after her. Red ran looked around the living room to find something to use against the hungry animal.

"What do I do?" Red asked herself. A shadow behind her is seen. Wolf's shadow. Red hid behind the rocking chair.

"I can smell you, Red." Wolf says as he came in the room, sniffing around. "I will find you..." Red slowly moved over to the lamp table as the Wolf sniffs by the fireplace. "That wasn't very nice when you hit me with that basket, Red. You hit me hard." Wolf said. Red sneered a little. Her eyes narrowed to find something to use to distract the Wolf. There is a pebble on the floor next to her feet. She silently picked it up and threw the pebble across the room. The Wolf's ears perk up at the sound. He turned to the doorway where the sound came from. While he was distracted, Red jumped over the table and dash out the room. The Wolf growled and chase after her. Red was about to open the door, but the Wolf got in front uses his paw to shut the door.

"Out of my way, Wolf! You won't get away with this!" Red snarled.

"We'll soon see, my dear Red." The Wolf says. "You fell for my charming trick, and now you will meet the fate of yours."

"I don't know what you did to my Grandmother, but I will make you pay! For everything you have done to my town, and to my father!" Red said. "I'm not afraid of you!" The Wolf laughed evilly at her. Before he could leap at her, someone was banging on the door, making the Wolf and Red jump.

"Open up! Open up, I say!" A voice said.

"Woodsman! Help!" Red cried out. The Wolf growled at her. He force the door from opening with his paws, and clawed it. Red looked around to find a way out. There is a window by the door. She looked at the Wolf, then head towards the window to open it until she felt a sharp grab on her ankle. The Wolf pulls Red away from the window, and began to drag her. Red grabs the table legs from being dragged. "Let go of me!" She yelled as she tries to use her other foot to kick the Wolf's face. The door was kicked open and there is the Woodsman with the ax.

"Red!"

"Help!" Red screamed. "He's hurting me!" The Woodsman gripped on his ax and about to make a blow on the Wolf, but the creature lets go of Red as the weapon launches down on the floor. Red crawled away and look at her ankle to see bite marks that bleed. That was a nasty bite the Wolf gave her.

"Red, get out of here!" The Woodsman says as he is fighting with the Wolf who got the handle of the ax with his mouth.

"I need to find Grandmother! She's somewhere in this house!" Red says.

"I'll find her! Just go, now!" The Woodsman ordered. Red got up and went out the door. The Wolf growled and bit the Woodsman's arm. The man cried out in agony. The Wolf released him and head out the door to find Red rushing down the path.

"Run, Little Red, run..." Wolf growled. "I will find you again..." The Fox came out from the other side of the house and asked what happened, but the Woodsman came out with a bleeding arm with bite marks. The Wolf and the Fox fled from him. The Wolf watched the girl run. "Fox, tonight I will have her for dinner."

"How? She may not return to the woods." Fox said.

"I won't wait for her to come tonight, I will come to her in the town of hers..." Wolf says forming a smirk, licking his teeth. "Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf now?"


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 9: Red vs. Wolf Part 1***

* * *

The mother opened the door to see the men arriving with their horses, but there is Red with them, sitting behind the Woodsman. But, Grandmother isn't with them. What happened to her? Red got off the horse and was embraced by her mother.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" She says. "You've been gone for a long time, and I thought the Wolf might have-"

"Mother, I don't know what happened to Grandmother. She's not in the house, and the Wolf was out there waiting for me, and...he won't tell me where she is." Red said. "I don't think he ate her. He wants to eat me first." The mother bit her lower lip in worry. She saw the bite marks on Red's leg.

"Oh Red, you're bit."

"I'm fine, mother. It's nothing..." Red says as she lifts her foot to touch her ankle. She winced a little. "We just have to find Grandmother. She may be in serious danger."

"We'll search for her right now. And we will not return without her." The Woodsman promised. Red looked up at him. "Red, all I want you to do is rest up, heal your wound, and lock the doors of your house. Who knows the Wolf might return to the town?"

"He wants me." Red said. "If he breaks in my home, me and my mother will be prepared for a fight." The mother cupped her hands together in worry. "Mother, back at Grandma's, I'm faster than the Wolf and almost got eaten and then the Woodsman came in. So, I will lure the Wolf out of the house."

"But, Red-" The mother started.

"Trust me on this. I'm the Wolf's dinner tonight, but he will have something else for dinner, and will never eat anyone again." Red said. "Now listen, here's what we're gonna do when the Wolf arrives..."

* * *

The moon is full tonight, and the whole town is quiet. The doors and windows are locked up tight since the plan is in motion. The men are guarding around in each corner of Wills, and the farm where the animals are safe, most of them are in the barn.  
In Red's room, she is looking out the window to see if she could find the Wolf, but there is nothing but men on their horses guarding every single corner. Red got her knife out, touching the blade. She wondered how the witch was doing and the animals she had met today. Still, she is very worried about her Grandmother. What did the Wolf do to her? He must've hid her somewhere in the woods.

"I hope she's okay..." Red says to herself. "Wherever you are, we will find you."

"You alright, Red?" The mother asks as she came in the room with Max. Red nodded a little. The mother notices the knife. "Where did you get that?"

"...A witch." Red replied. The mother sat next to Red, touching her shoulder. "Her name is Selena. She told me everything about Wolf. And...I know what happened to my father. The Wolf killed him." Red says. The mother shuts her eyes, trying to hold back her tears. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"...It's too much." The mother said. "I only want to protect you. The Wolf is...dangerous and will get anyone who gets in his way."

"He...only tricks the innocents like me. I fell for one. His...charm." Red says in a quiet tone. "He acts all guilty of what he did, and my mind was...I don't know...he made me feel bad for the creature like him. Now, I really regret it. He tricked me into getting those flowers for Grandmother, and he pretends to be her when I arrive." The mother embraced her daughter. Red felt Max's nose on her ankle wrapped in bandages. She pets her dog.

"Red, I really don't want you to take on the Wolf-"

"Mother, trust me. I will make sure he will never hurt anyone again." Red said with a look. "Grandmother is out there somewhere, and I have to get her back. I may be a child, but I am not afraid of the Wolf. He never scares me..." Then, the two hear their horse neighed in fright from outside. Red got up and look out the window to see the men looking around when they heard Sal. "He's here..."

"Oh dear..." The mother gasped. They then hear scratching noises from the door. Max growled as he picks up the scent he hates. The Wolf is outside. Red gripped on the knife, slowly leaving her room as the mother follows, holding Red's shoulders. "Red, don't open the door." The mother whispered.

"I got a plan. I'll unlock the door, we make a run for it to hide from the Wolf. He's after me, not you." Red said. "Mother, hide in the closet. Wolf will have my scent." The mother wanted to resist, but had to trust Red on this one. She's got plans for the Wolf. Max hide under the table with a cloth on top. Red slowly lifted the latch and rush towards her room and shuts her door halfway, waiting for the Wolf.  
The front door opened slightly, and the Wolf sticks his nose out to sniff out Red's scent. He came all the way in the house and look around. He knew Red is hiding somewhere.

"Hmm. Too quiet in here." Wolf said. He walks in the room where the fireplace is, sniffing the floors. He is unaware that Red's mother is hiding in the closet. But, if the Wolf does smell her, he would care less and get her later. The Wolf continues to sniff around the house and stopped by the door of Red's room, and the scent is stronger. "There you are..." Wolf smirked, pushing the door open. He sees a lump in the bed. The Wolf walked in the room and jumped on the bed and uses his paw to pull the sheets, and there are pillows instead. The Wolf growled, and heard footsteps behind him, and the door is closed. "No!" He yelled and came up to the door, and began scratching and hitting the door.  
Outside the door, Red locked the door with a key and rush to the room and the mother came out of the closet. Max whines a little as he came out from under the table. Red and her mother ran out of the door to tell the Woodsman that the Wolf is inside.

"Anyone injured?" The Woodsman asks as he got the gun.

"No." The mother said by shaking her head. So, the Woodsman and his men went inside the house. Red chuckled a little.

"That was too easy." She says. "The Wolf is too naive and-" The window of Red's room broke, and there is a Wolf jumping out. Pieces of glass fly around him. Red's face turns into horror. "Oh god..."

"Red, run!" The mother cried out. The Wolf landed on the ground, grunting a little. He glares at the girl in a red cloak. Red quickly climbed on one of the men's horses, and took off down the road to lure the Wolf to the dark woods. The Woodsman looked out the broken window to see Red riding on the white horse and the Wolf is chasing her.

"There goes Red, and the Wolf is after her!" He cried out. "Men! Get your horses!"

* * *

Red turned back to see the Wolf running after her, and he is fast! Red made the horse run faster as they head down the path to get to the woods. She had to lose the Wolf somehow. Red needs help. A howl is heard from the woods far away, loud and clear. And that made the Wolf slow down a little and growled. Red didn't turn back to the Wolf and made the horse turn to the right to get off the path. She must find Selena. A same howl is heard. But, Red knew it's not the Wolf from behind. This howl sounds...high and feminine. Could it be one of those wolves from the cave with Selena? Just then, the horse neighed in agony and collapse on the grass, making Red fell down the hills. She coughed a little and look above her to see the Wolf on top of the white horse, holding him down.

"Let him go!" Red cried out. The Wolf bit on the horse's neck, drawing blood. He killed one of the men's horse. Red watched in horror. "Oh no..." Not wanting to watch anymore, she ran off, passing every tree. "I gotta find Selena. I need her help." She says. She hears the Wolf yelling from behind, he is still with the dead horse.

"Run, Little Red, run! I will find you again! The night is still young for the two of us!" He says. Red didn't look back as she ran. She can hear him laughing and saying things to her.

"Selena!" Red called. "If you can hear me, please help me!" The crows are flying in the night sky. Red looked up to see the full moon that is slowly turning orange to red... "Oh no, no, no, no, no..." Red whispered. The moon is red as blood. It's the Blood Moon. Wolves are very deadly when it's Blood Moon night. Red never realized it's tonight. "The Wolf will be worse than before..." Red says. "I gotta find Selena before it's too late."

"Red!" A voice called. Red stopped and looked around. "Red! Up here!" The girl looked up and saw the Woodpecker from before. "What are you doing here? It's the Blood Moon, and-"

"Woodpecker! Oh, am I glad to see you!" Red said with a smile. "Please tell me. Have you seen Selena anywhere in the woods or is she still in the cave with the wolves?"

"I never go to her cave at all!" The Woodpecker said. "But, I do hear a howl from the she-wolf. She is calling for you..." Red blinked. The female wolf is calling for Red? One of those wolves from the cave. "The she-wolf is ahead. The animals heard that you are danger. We will try to slow the Wolf down. We helped you before." The Woodpecker said. Red thanked him and ran off. The Woodpecker flew down on the ground and waited for the Wolf to arrive.  
Red tripped on the vines, and winced in pain. She held her ankle and see blood soaking through the bandages. Footsteps were heard, and Red looked up to see the white and gray wolf with green eyes. This wolf is beautiful and...familiar somehow.

"Red Riding Hood. We meet again." She spoke. Red sat up in silent, staring at the she-wolf. "Do not be afraid. Just look into my eyes, and you will know who I am." Red did as she was told. Those green eyes, and that same voice...could it be...?

"...Selena?" Red wondered. The she-wolf smiled and made a nod.

"Yes, it's me. I transform into a wolf to help others, including you. I howled to lure you over here." She said. "Now, before you could ask any questions, you must go to the waterfall. I will meet you there."

"Wait, I don't know where the waterfall is, I didn't explore the whole forest!" Red exclaimed. "Take me there, please! The animals I met today will distract the Wolf for us." Selena stares at Red, then at the moon. She gestured Red to climb on her back. Red got on Selena's back and held her fur.

"Hang on, Red. We must hurry!" Selena says as she started to run.


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 10: Red vs. Wolf Part 2***

* * *

The Wolf howls at the Blood Moon and ran through the tall grass to catch up on his prey. His yellow eyes glow in the dark, full of hunger and lust for blood. His ears perk up at the sound of buzzing. He stops and look around. There are bees charging at him, landing on his nose to tickle him. The Wolf sneezed to get them off, and felt sharp beaks on his back, head, everywhere. The birds fly around him, pecking him.

"Stay out of my way, you fools!" The Wolf growled, trying to sway the birds with his paw.

"You leave the girl alone you evil wolf!" A Robin said. The skunks appeared to get their stink sprays ready, but the Wolf slap them away and try to grab one of the birds with his mouth and threw it down to the ground. His black paw sets on the bird's chest, looking at him in the eye. "Go ahead and finish me off, and the girl won't be in your paws..." The Robin said. The Wolf snarled at him and released the Robin and the other birds are around him above.

"Selena is helping the girl, and you know you cannot stop the witch of the woods." One of the skunks said, licking his wound. The Wolf growled at him and the other animals who dare to hold him back. He would eat him or kill them right there, but time is short. Red will be escaping him for good and never return to the woods.

"I will deal with you all later!" Wolf growled. He took off to the woods and find the scent of Red and the witch. "Selena will face her wrath, and Red will be mine..."

* * *

Climbing on the waterscape, Red panted a little after all the climbing with Selena who made it in a quick pace. The waterfall is above them, but there is a long way down to the lake. Yet, there is a log there to get across to the other side of the waterfall. Selena looks up on the red moon in the night sky, and then clouds were passing through. Thunder is heard.

"How far is it, Selena?" Red panted. "Across from this scape?

"Yes. Now go. I can smell him." Selena replied, looking down on the cliffs. "The animals couldn't hold him off any longer. You must hurry." Red look down to see the lake below her. She gulped a little, not wanting to fall down as she plans to walk on the log as a bridge. The waterfall roars beside her, and she took a breath and sets her foot on the log.

"Okay. I got this." She whispered. "As long as I don't look down. The Wolf can't get me." She slowly climbed on the log and kept her balance to walk across. Her blue eyes are focusing across. To her, it felt like it stretches. "Don't look down, Red. Don't look down. Just look straight." She says to herself. Selena watched Red in silent. Her ears perk up as she hears something below. She looks down and there is the Wolf climbing on the waterscape. Flash of lightning appeared in the sky. Red turned around and saw Selena snarling down at something.

"You'll never take that girl, you beast!" She growled. The Wolf climbed up and snarled back at her. Red gasps and stop in the middle of the log bridge. "Red, keep going!" Selena barked.

"Not without you!"

"Yes, Red. Please wait for us. Or should I say, wait for me?" The Wolf smirked. Red felt the log move a little, making her shriek and got down. Her hands grip on the bark and moss. "Better stay still over there, dear. The log couldn't hold you much longer."

"You leave us alone, Wolf!" Red cried out. If only she had a knife with her, she would kill the Wolf right there, but she left it behind. Red is completely helpless. Selena stood in front of the log to block the Wolf from climbing on.

"You have me to deal with now, Wolf." She said. "You will pay for your deeds!" The Wolf snarled at him and launch at her. Red can hear growling, and roars of the fight between two different wolves. Red crawled on the log to get across to the other side of the falls. The Wolf pins Selena down and about to bite her neck until Selena bit his leg, making him cry out and got off of her. Selena began to hit Wolf in the face and left scratch marks on his face, and started to bite his neck, making him cry out. The Wolf wiggles out of her grasp and then he push her to the tree and bit her leg and shook it. Selena howled in agony. Red got off of the log after she made it, and turn back to see Wolf hurting Selena.

"Selena!" Red screamed. "Selena, no!" She watches helplessly as the Wolf is tormenting the poor witch. "Leave her!" Red shouted at the Wolf. "Leave her alone! Leave her!" The Wolf releases Selena and turn his head to face Red. "Here..." Red says, her arms are out. "Here!" The Wolf climbs up on the log and trots to get to the girl in the red cloak. Red started to run off to follow the path, remembering what Selena had told her to go where the Wolf could not reach her. She ran as fast as she could to escape from the Big Bad Wolf, passing the trees, bushes. She tripped over the log, but quickly got up and run away. She felt rain drops on her face, hair, everywhere on her, and thunder is heard. She turns back to see if the Wolf is still behind her, but he was nowhere to be seen. Red stops by the tree, catching her breath and looks around.

_'Where did he go?' _Red thought, looking through the darkness. Suddenly, she felt a firm grip on her arm, making her gasp. She tried to get away, but a familiar voice is heard, trying to calm her. Red looked up and saw the Woodsman with an ax.

"Woodsman! He's around here somewhere!" Red said. "I don't know where he is now-"

"It's alright, Red. Now come on, there's something I have found along the way. Get on the horse, and I will take you." Woodsman said to her as he guides her to his horse, helping her up and pull the horse along. Red turned back again, and there is no Wolf. Where is he? Did Red lose him? No, she couldn't lose him that easily. He could be hiding from the Woodsman. Red sighed sadly about Selena's sudden death back by the falls. She tried to save Red. The Wolf will pay. He's hurt and kill too much.  
The Woodsman helped Red get off the horse, and there stood a Fox ahead of them. Red approached the harmless creature. The Fox bows his head down.

"Little Red, I know where the Wolf took your Grandmother." He told her.

"Where?"

"In his den. Let me take you there. I promise this is no trick. I've had enough of Wolf. I couldn't take this anymore." The Fox says. "Please believe me. I haven't told him that I saw you hiding up in the Woodpecker's tree long time ago, did I?" Red turned to the Woodsman, telling him to look for the Wolf in the woods while she will follow the Fox to get to the dark parts of the woods. The Woodsman came up to the girl and handed her a gun and loaded it with silver bullets.

"Take this with you. This Wolf is very weak against silver." He told her. "Make each bullet count. Aim for the Wolf." Red took the gun and gave the Woodsman nod in thanks. He took out a torch and lit it and hand it over to Red. "The woods are very dark out, so you could see your surroundings. The Wolf can blend in the dark." He said. Red gripped on the torch.

"If he comes after me once more, I will finish him off. I will make sure he won't feel anything." She said. She started to run off with the Fox leading her and the Woodsman got on his horse and took off back where he came from to find the Wolf and find his men.

* * *

Grandmother blows her nose in her tissue as she sat in the dark cave, crying in fright. She's got bite marks on her arm from being dragged by the Wolf out of her house and the Fox was forced to take her out to place her in the den. Grandmother would leave the cave, but she doesn't where what part of the forest she is in. The Fox walked inside the den, and behind him, Red came in with the torch lit with fire. Grandmother gasped at the sight of her granddaughter and smiled.

"Oh Red..."

"Grandma! You're okay!" Red exclaimed and came to her. She puts down the torch and embrace her Grandmother with love.

"Oh, Red. Are you alright, dear? Did the Wolf hurt you? Is he gone?" Grandmother asks by touching Red's face.

"Doesn't matter. The Wolf is still out there looking for me. You need to get out of here. We both must return to the town. We all came out to look for you and the Wolf. Now, I found you." Red said. She took Grandmother's hand as she uses the other to hold the torch. The Fox leads them out of the Wolf's den and the rain is pouring on them, and the torch is out. "Oh no..." Red sighed.

"Red, let me take your Grandmother back. I can see in the dark pretty well." The Fox suggested with a smile.

"Okay. Keep her safe." Red said.

"What? Red, you're coming with us." Grandmother said. "You can't be out here with the Wolf!"

"He's after me, not you." Red told her. "Please. The Woodsman and his men are around too. So, I got the Wolf. I will make sure he won't try to eat anyone again." She got the gun out to show her Grandmother. "Go back to the town. I'll be fine." Grandmother didn't say anything. She gave her granddaughter a kiss on the cheek. Red watches as her Grandmother and the Fox walk away from the den where Red is standing in front of. Red puts on her hood and gripped on the gun and ran off to leave the dark woods, looking for the Wolf. No more running away. Red is not afraid of the Wolf. She saw the dark clouds passing by, revealing the Blood Moon as rain continues to pour down on her. She took a deep breath and let out a howl to call out for the Big Bad Wolf.

_**"Ooooooowwwwwwwwwwww!"**_


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 11: Red vs. Wolf Part 3***

* * *

Red lit up the torch by using stone to make fire and wander down the woods. Time for the fight between her and the Wolf. The Wolf wants to eat her so badly, he will have to get through the silver bullets. She stood on top of the boulder, looking around. Her foe could be around at these parts.

"Wolf! Wolf, if you can hear me, I'm all alone and completely tired of running away from you! So, come out!" Red shouted.

"No need to call, dear Red." Wolf's voice said from behind. Red turned and glared at him. "Such a lovely rainy night, isn't it?"

"Look, Grandmother is heading to my town, and she will never be held hostage again." Red said. "Look, I've been running all day and night, and I don't want to run away from you again. If you really want to eat me, you have to get through this first." She took out a gun. The Wolf growled.

"Don't be so sure, Red. You will lose..." He told her. Red uses the torch to make him step back. The Wolf snarled and move to the other side of Red, and scratch her on the arm, making her cry out. She dropped her torch. She gripped on the gun, but the Wolf uses his paw to swap it away from her hands. He then jump on her to pin her down to the wet ground. Red grunted and try to push the Wolf off of her, but he is too strong for her. His paws are pinning her chest and neck. Red choked a little, reaching for the torch and hit him in the face, making him roar. Red got up and ran over to the gun, but again, the Wolf jumped on her back and pin her down.

"Get...off!" Red growled, reaching for the gun. The Wolf brought his mouth over by her ear.

"You are mine..." He growled in her ear. "No one escapes me. No one!" He opened his mouth to bite her head, until he howled in pain. He looked back to see the Fox biting his tail. "You fool! What do you think you're doing?!" He got off of Red and try to get the Fox off. Red rolled on her back and saw the Wolf caught the Fox by the mouth and throw him aside. The Fox whimpered as he hit the tree. "Traitor!" Wolf said to him. "Now, you will pay for-"

"Hey, Wolf!" Red spoke as she got up. The Wolf turned to her. Red got the stick and hit him on the head. "Back off! You're dealing with me!" She said. The Wolf shook his head and snarled.

"You little...!" He launched at her, but Red ducked down. The Wolf turned and growled. Red looked behind him to see the gun under him. The Fox got in between Red and Wolf.

"Red, go to your town." Fox told the girl. "I'll meet you there."

"No. I'm not running away." Red said. The Wolf ran over to her and the Fox, but the Fox launched on him and bit his ear.

"Red, please go!" He said. "I'll hold him off!" But, Red didn't listen. As the two canines are fighting, she rush over behind them and grab the gun. The Wolf grab the Fox with his mouth and threw him aside.

"I'll deal with you later, you traitor!" He said, showing his teeth. The Fox whimpered a little on the ground. Wolf turned to see Red climbing on the boulder, but he stopped her by grabbing her cloak with his teeth. Red cried out and turn to her foe who is pulling her down. She kicked his nose, making him howl and release her. Red's cloak was ripped at the end, but that doesn't matter now. Red wrapped her finger around the trigger to shoot the Wolf, until the gun was jammed.

"No, no, no, no..." Red whispered, trying to pull the trigger again, but nothing happened. She hits the side and shakes it, until the Wolf got up and chuckled.

"What's wrong? Gun jammed?"

"Red...run!" The Fox said in a weak voice. Red saw the Wolf coming towards her, and she knew she had to run for it. There is a hill with the path where the Fox took her Grandmother to get to Wills. But, Red couldn't go to her town and put everyone in danger. She must stay in the woods. She look up behind her to see a rocky cliff. There is no other way to escape the hungry animal. Red ran pass the trees, holding a gun, hoping to fix it.

"Oh, please..." Red begged, pulling the trigger, again nothing. The Wolf is behind her in a quick pace, and he will catch her. Red climbed on the rocks, hoping it will slow the Wolf down. There is a dark tree on the cliff. It's the end of the line. "I have to get up there." Red said. She continues to climb on the rocks, and saw two flying vultures land on the tree above her, watching with their red eyes.

"Who do you think won't make it?" One asked with a smirk.

"Who knows? Let us wait and see what happens, no?" The other replied. Red look back and saw the Wolf not too far behind her. He climbs fast. The girl went back to climbing and made it to the cliff and caught her breath.

"Oh god..." Red panted. "When will this be over?"

"Right now." The Wolf's voice said. Red felt his big paws on her back, pinning her down. One of them is on her head. "All this running is making me hungry, Little Red. You are tired of running. You know, it's okay to give up. There is no shame in it..."

"Never..." Red growled. The Wolf pulled her red cloak with his teeth to take it off of her, but Red rolled on her back and pointed a gun at his chest where his heart is. She pulled the trigger...

_***BANG***_

Red crawled away from the Wolf who stood there, shaking a little after being shot. Blood is streaming down. He took a step back, and fell off the cliff, howling down. Red heard a thud from below. She looked over and saw the Wolf's body on the rocks. Red climbed down the cliff to get to the body to make sure he is dead. She cautiously walk over to the Wolf and bent down to see his eyes were closed, no breathing, and there is blood running out of his wound. Red reached out to touch him, but pulled back.

"...Is he?" The Fox asked, limping his leg. Red got on her knees, staring at the body. She nodded, saying nothing. She looked up at the dark, rainy sky with the Blood Moon. The Wolf is dead.


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 12: Peace At Last...***

* * *

In Wills, the people came out of their homes to see the Woodsman, Red, and the men return with their horses and hound dogs. But dragging behind the Woodsman and Red is the Wolf. They hear the townsfolk murmur in surprise. The mother came over to Red and embrace her, relieved that her daughter is back alive.

"The Wolf..."

"They killed it?"

"No one has ever try to kill the Wolf since the Huntman."

"Woodsman, how did you do it?" A priest asked by coming through the crowd. The Woodsman shows the priest the body of the Wolf. The priest stares at it. "By the Gods, you've really done it."

"No. I didn't." The Woodsman said by shaking his head. "Red did." The priest looked at the girl in a ripped cloak, and have scratch marks on her arm, and have bite marks on her leg.

"The child killed the creature?!" A woman from the crowd asked.

"How did she do it?" The priest asked the Woodsman. Red came up and show the priest the gun with silver bullets with her hands. "Silver bullets? The Wolf's weakness. They really work..."

"Yes. They do. And everyone, please listen to me." Red says by looking at the townsfolk. "This Wolf is not like the others out there. The wolves are hiding from him. And now, since I pulled the trigger, all of the forest animals are safe, and the wolves are free from hiding. They will never harm us. Because...the witch told me before she decided to save me..."

"The witch?" The priest asked.

"Yes. Her name was Selena. She transformed into a wolf to save me. And the Wolf here, he...took her life." Red said sadly. The priest and the people didn't say anything. Red looks down at the Wolf's body. "I've been out there for hours today, and he wants to eat me. But now, he is gone forever. All of you in this town, and the animals from the woods are free now. Even the farm out there is free. No more Big Bad Wolf." She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and Woodsman smiled at her.

"I knew you could do it, Red. I'm so proud of you." He said. "Wish your father was here." Red frowned a little. The Woodsman faces the townsfolk. "We will dump this body in the river where it can never be seen again." He picked up the Wolf's body and place it on the horse. He took the horse out the gates, and Red followed him. Before they leave the town, they saw wolves coming out. Red approached a little and saw a certain wolf coming in with wounds.

"...Selena?" She asked. The she-wolf smiled at her. Red ran over to her and hug her. Feeling her soft coat. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm a witch, Red. Nothing could ever kill me." Selena spoke. "And, there is someone who wants to meet you in person." Selena steps aside and there is a dark gray wolf with brown eyes. He stood in front of her as she sat on her knees.

"So, it was you who defeated the Wolf with silver bullets. I want to thank you for freeing all of us. Now, the forest is free from the Big Bad Wolf. And I can lead the pack I did once before." He spoke in a gentle voice. "Little Red Riding Hood, you are our savior. You are a young warrior to us."

"Warrior?" Red asked. "But, there's nothing out there in control of the woods now."

"Only one who could defeat the Wolf is our warrior we've been praying for. And you, Red, are the one we are praying for." The leader said. "Please visit us anytime, young cub. The woods is also your home. I, Black Wind, shall have you as my friend." The wolf turned away and took the pack back to the woods to get to their home. Selena gave Red one more smile and followed the pack. Black Wind's howl is heard, and the other wolves howled along with him. Red smiled as she listened to the beautiful sounds. She heard clapping from behind. The townsfolk applaud to her. Red blushed a little. She is now a heroine of Wills and the woods.

* * *

The next day, everything was so peaceful. The sky was bright, and the sun is shining above warming the town from last night's rain. The farm animals were out in the fields freely. The children are playing around the grass with laughter.  
Red came out of her house in a white dress, and wore bandages. She's supposed to be resting after yesterday, but she felt so wide awake of this new day. Her Grandmother came out with a basket. The carriage appeared and stop by the gate. Red turned to her Grandmother with a frown.

"Do you have to go back, Grandmother? After what happened yesterday-"

"Oh dearie, I'll be alright. Thanks to you, I'm all better." Grandmother said. "I'm worried about you most of all. You almost got killed, but you didn't. You saved everyone in this town and the woods. You're such a brave, strong girl." Red smiled a little. She hugged her.

"I'm glad the Wolf didn't eat you before I arrived to your house, Grandma." She said.

"Me too." Grandmother whispered. "Visit me anytime you like, Red." She pulled away from the embrace and got in the carriage. Red waved goodbye at her. The carriage took off down the road. Red hears faint howling from the woods ahead. Someone's calling her. She looks around, making sure no one is around, not even her mother who is resting in the house.  
Red started to run down the road in a fast pace. She slowly started to change. The dress is gone as Red got on fours as she ran and gray/brown fur appearing on her body. It shines in the sunlight. She continues to run down the path, and howled at the sky. More howls responded to Red.

A wolf is born...

* * *

**_*The End*_**

* * *

***Author's Note: In loving memory of my great-grandmother who told me the Little Red Riding Hood story many times to me when I was a little kid. Also in loving memory of my basset hound named Max (put to sleep in Oct. 8th, 2013) who I put as a cameo in this story.  
Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf never leave our hearts. They will always be my favorite main characters of the story in any kind I've seen and written. Thank you for reading!***


End file.
